1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to casino chips; and, more particularly, to a casino chip having a transparent center portion with at least one discrete particle therein that rattles or moves when the chip is shaken.
2. Related Art
Casino chips of differing values are well known. Such chips usually are round and of a predetermined diameter and thickness. They generally have indicia thereon, such as printing or embossing, stating the value of the chip.
Generally, casino chips are issued by the casino in which they are intended to be used. Some players like to keep such chips for souvenirs. They would be more likely to keep such chips for souvenirs if they had a value outside of the casino.
Gamblers are also very superstitious. For example, one watching a craps table at a casino will see the roller of the dice shake the dice in his or her hand making them clatter together prior to rolling the same.
There is a need for a casino chip that has both value as a chip in the casino and as a souvenir outside the casino. There is also a need for a casino chip that can be used by a gambler as a lucky piece or the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a casino chip that rattles or makes a noise or moves when shaken creating excitement for a gambler.
It is a further object of this invention to add value to a casino chip aside from its value within the casino in which it is used thus enhancing the image of the casino.
It is still further an object of this invention to provide a casino chip that a casino patron will want to retain as a souvenir thus providing value to the casino.
These and other objects are preferably accomplished by providing a casino chip of a stated value having a central transparent portion with at least one discrete particle thereon, such as precious or semi-precious metallic or other moving elements. When shaken, the chip excites the player.